Only half of preterm infants treated with antenatal steroids are affected, i.e. do not develop respiratory distress syndrome. We have devised a method for determining whether the infant has responded before delivery. Additional patients are needed to validate the methodology and to further develop a genetic test based on the original functional assay of estriol. The genetic marker will improve the diagnosis and provide information to develop specific therapies."